


The Marriage of Hanayama

by Thetearsthatkeeponflowing



Category: Grappler Baki, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Baki 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing/pseuds/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing
Summary: The Sentinel and Gorgon wage war against eachother.
Relationships: Hanayama Kaoru/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is just a fanfic fueled by my love of Baki the grappler characters.

She heard him before she saw him. The rumble of his footsteps shook the ground and almost made the young girl stumble. 

Kaoru Hanayama, the youngest Yakuza in Japan, came through the entrance way of the Tomizawa building with a horde of his minions following behind with an awed and slightly dazed expression. 

His face and body was littered with wounds and the scent of a hunter clung to him. 

It took all of five seconds for Emika to realise what had happened. 

“What have you done?” She whispered  
before repeating herself, this time louder and more shrill than before.  
'What have you done Kaoru!?' 

Not waiting for an answer she ran past the group of men into the building which happened to be her Grandfather's. 

Bodies, blood and bullets lay scattered around the floor. Not an inch was left untouched. These men were her family, she had grown up surrounded by the people who now lay dead or unconscious before her. 

Pushing back the vomit that rose from her stomach the girl pushed forward. 

She found her grandfather embedded in the wall of his office. He was dead. Thoroughly and utterly dead.

A scream rang through the air and Emika looked around before realising that she was the person emitting the sound. Her body carried her back out of the building and right up to Hanayama who stood ever patiently waiting for her.  
"Why?" She questioned, her fists clenching and unclenching.  
"Did you know?" Kaoru said with an almost blank expression on his face. "Did you know that he had my father killed?"  
The Tomizawa girl's face screwed up in shock and confusion.  
"O-ofcourse not. Surely you know I would have tried to stop it if I had known."  
Kaoru didn't respond. He just looked deep into the girls eyes as if looking in her soul for the truth.  
" Hmm" he mumbled.  
Emika's brow furrowed.  
"What do you mean hmm? Kaoru answer me!" She uttered in desperation as she watched the teenager walk away to the car his men had brought for him.  
"Kaoru!!" Emika repeated but the boy still did not respond getting into his car and driving away leaving her alone on the pavement to deal with the aftermath of his slaughter. 

Grinding her teeth the Tomizawa pulled out her phone and dialed a number.  
" Hello Otousan."


	2. A deal is a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrangement is made

He knew from her reaction that Emika Tomizawa was not lying about being unaware of her grandfather's plan to kill his father. 

Kaoru also knew that she was not going to forgive him easily for his retaliation to said plan but it had to be done. His father needed to be avenged and he needed to make it clear that he was not one to be messed with.

The Hanayama head had only been slightly happy with what he had done.

Old man Tomizawa had to the surprise of most been a dedicated grandfather to his half black granddaughter. He doted on the girl to the point of distraction, giving her every opportunity to excel. Emika had always spoken fondly about her grandfather on their dates and how he always tried to make her feel less of a social pariah than she was. 

When he had killed or maimed most of her family, men and taken the old man and flattened him into the wall he had pushed back all of this from his mind in an act of pure calculated and vindictive rage. 

He was sure that once the shock had worn off of her Emika would hate him with a passion. 

Kaoru was not alright with that but he was smart enough to not antagonise the girl further than he had by going to ask forgiveness for something she would know he wasn't sorry for just to get back in her good books. 

So he would wait until she came to him if she ever did. 

It came as a surprise to him then that not two weeks later her father Jun Tomizawa called a meeting to make peace between the factions.

Kizaki, his father's right hand man and now his stood in the entrance of his office with a frown on his face.   
" Hanayama are you sure that you want to meet with him? This could be a trap."   
It didn't take him long to answer.   
" Yes I'll go. Pull the car round front."   
The older man frowned but did as ordered. 

The drive to the Tomizawa clan's home took longer than it normally did in Kaoru's opinion but maybe that was his anticipation. 

He was greeted by Jun himself when he pulled up to the entrance of the home. His daughter was nowhere to be seen.   
Kizaki looked around warily still unconvinced that this wasn't a trap of some kind but the Tomizawa smiled.   
"'I assure you that while my men are on guard they will not hurt you or even attempt to. Now please follow me. We have much to discuss."

The two followed the man until they came to a room tucked away in the center of the house. 

When he entered the room Kaoru was shocked to find that Emika sat patiently by the window looking out at the falling sakura blossoms. Her head turned slightly to see who had entered and when she spotted Hanayama she sneered. Even with a bitter expression on her face though, Hanayama still thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

" Emika." Her father said once he came into the room. " Greet our guests properly."   
The girl gave her father her legendary sharp look and each man was sure if looks could kill the elder Tomizawa would have immediately turned to stone. Still she gracefully picked herself up and bowed. Her fists clenched tightly.   
"Welcome to our home. Would you like some tea?" She spat.   
Kaoru almost wanted to laugh. Almost.   
He wasn't stupid. Emika Tomizawa was the very embodiment of the Tomizawa clan's sigil. A raging Medusa. At sixteen years old she was already one of the strongest female brawlers in the underground and held a degree in Herbalism. She would poison his tea and then snap Kizaki's neck like a twig.  
" No thank you." He blinked and their eyes met in a silent battle before she gave in and looked away. 

Mr Tomizawa cleared his throat." Yes well down to business. I called you here to make peace. " He paused for a moment almost in thought before continuing.  
" As you both may be aware when kaoru was born both former heads of the Tomizawa and Hanayama clans respectively made a contract betrothing you both. Despite what has regretfully happened on both sides I would like to honour this and push forward the marriage earlier rather than later."   
Emika's eyes flared open and her head snapped to her father's direction.   
" What? Otousan you cannot be serious?!" She all but shouted.   
" I am." He said dismissively and turned to Hanayama. " What say you?"

The boy thought for awhile. This was a good opportunity. He would be married to Emika, he would have a say in the Tomizawa clan's business and his mother would not have to worry about him and would be able to focus on her recovery from the cancer that was attacking her body. Sure Emika would hate him for awhile but Kaoru knew her better than his back hand and eventually he would get her to love him just as much as she had before.  
" That will be fine. I will marry your daughter by years end." 

In a fit of rage the Tomizawa girl kicked a hole through the floor tiles and stormed out of the room. Jun sighed and looked at Kaoru.   
" She will come around to the idea eventually."


	3. A hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between women

Emika refused to look at him any more but she spoke even if it was snippy. Kaoru supposed it was better than nothing at all. 

They didn't see each other much after the meeting a month earlier when they had become formally betrothed. When they did it was normally in his mother's hospital room and only for about a minute before the girl would leave.   
Tonight he was sure would be the same.   
" I just don't understand him Okaasan."   
She was speaking quite loudly. Something she only did when her emotions ran high. Kaoru decided to wait in the hall to hear what the girl had to say.  
" Kaoru...he killed a lot of my family..my Ojiisan but I don't understand why! He told me he hates his father for hurting you, so why does he care that my Ojiisan decided to end him. Especially when he knows how important he was to me. Then he accused me of knowing!" There was a small silence before the frail voice of his mother broke through the air.   
" Kaoru did what he had to dear. It's our way. You know that. Despite his father's actions he still needed to avenge him. I'm sorry he went about the way he did. It must have been a horrendous sight. "   
He heard the faint sound of sniffling.   
" He crushed him into the wall. I can't get the sight out of my head. It keeps me up at night. I don't think I have had a proper night sleep since. "   
Kaoru frowned. He hadn't known that. He never got to get a good look at Emika's face anymore.   
“ You need your rest dear. Take it from someone who knows. Now, where is that soup you promised me hmm?”   
There was a teary laugh and Hanayama watched through the crack in the door as the girl fed his mother lovingly.   
He could probably trap her in the room if he went in now but he would wait. 

After twenty minutes he heard Emika say goodbye and make her way to the door.   
when she excited she gave pause. She had not realised that Hanayama was outside.   
Tensing up Emika walked past him and for a second it looked as though he might say something but then decided against it.


	4. The Marriage of Hanayama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived

There would be no wedding ceremony, no flowers and friends wishing them well. 

Just a name transferred onto the family register. 

When everything had been signed and stamped the two teenagers got into their different cars and went separately to the Hanayama mansion. 

It had been decided that Lucinda Tomizawa, Emika's mother, would live with the two until they were eighteen and ready to start a family. 

The car holding Emika, her mother and her faithful maid Yui arrived promptly twenty minutes after Kaoru's giving the staff of the Hanayama mansion time to assemble to greet their new mistress. 

The young girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she entered the building. She would have to keep track of who was loyal and who wasn't. She was in enemy territory now. 

“ I bid you welcome mistress.” came the voice of Eiichi, the Hanayama family housekeeper, as he approached the three women.   
" I have been instructed to show you to your rooms and give you a full rundown of the household. Please follow me."

Emika nodded stiffly and moved to follow the man. She spared a look to her mother and Yui as they walked behind her. 

It was going to be a long day. 

To see everything in the estate took longer than the Emika had expected. She had expected it to take half an hour at most but the lands of the Hanayama family were larger than she had anticipated. 

It did not escape her notice that she was expected to stay in the same room as her now husband. That was going to be a problem. She would probably strangle him in his sleep. Hate it though she might, Emika knew she would have to speak to Kaoru and see if she could have her things moved to another room. 

Turning to Eiichi the young mistress frowned. “ Would you be so kind as to direct me to my husband. I need to speak to him about something.   
The old man nodded and led her away from her mother and Yui who were unpacking they’re belongings.

Once the two had reached the office and Eiichi had closed back the door behind him Emika turned to the young man that sat at his desk silently watching her.   
“ I want my things moved to another room.” She demanded looking him hard in the eyes.   
Kaoru sighed.  
“Fine. I will have someone move your belongings to another room.”  
Nodding her head firmly the young mistress turned to leave. Just as she placed her hand to the handle Hanayama called out.   
“ Will you ever forgive me?”  
The only response was a huff of disbelief and a slammed door.


	5. Keirō no Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day for elders past and present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : Minor character death. Thats all folks!

Keirō no Hi ( Elders day) was celebrated annually on the third Monday of September. Ironically, Kaoru thought to himself, it was two years ago that very day he had ended the life of his wife's grandfather. 

He had woken early that morning to find that Emika and her maids had already been making preparations for the day.   
The young woman moved gracefully in her kimono instructing this and delegating that.In the absence of his mother she had taken on the role of matriarch beautifully, even if she still detested being in the same room as him for longer than required. 

As though feeling him looking at her the girl turned a sharp eye in his direction. She was annoyed. She wanted him to leave, that was obvious and not wanting to test her on this of all days the large boy moved from the room to survey the rest of the grounds. 

" How dare he show his face to me today. He really has no tact at all." She growled before turning back to her maid Yui with more instructions. 

Noon came. The Hanayama Estate was opened up to the elderly neighbors. All of whom were personally seen to by the mistress of the house.   
Anything that they wanted she made sure to try her utmost best to provide.   
Her mother looked on approvingly, smiling and handling whatever her daughter couldn’t. 

The day was going smoothly Lucinda thought until she saw her son in laws right hand man walk briskly toward him with a deep frown on his face. The two whispered amongst themselves before turning in her direction. They whispered again before Hanayama rushed away as fast as his massive body would allow. Kazaki cleared his throat and walked toward her. 

“ The hospital has called. It would seem that Mrs Hanayama is not going to make the end of the day.” He paused for a moment before fixing her with a look mixed with irritation and pleading. “ Could you get your daughter to go to the hospital to be there with the Boss..please.”  
Lucinda cocked her head to the side with a small frown on her face. “ Of course. I’ll speak to her right now. I’ll also handle things here.” Turning away she moved through the crowds to her daughter who was sitting at the feet of some of the elderly neighbours listening intently as they told her stories about their youth. Nodding her head to the people in recognition the Tomizawa mistress pulled her daughter to the side. 

“ Emika I need you to go to the hospital and stay there with Kaoru. The doctors say that his mother will not make the day.” The young girl opened her mouth to speak, shock clear on her face but her mother put a hand up to silence her.  
“ I know you hate the boy but you love his mother yes? Almost as much as you love me and I know that she thinks of you as the daughter she never had so I am demanding you behave today and go sit with them until the end.” 

There was no room for argument and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t even want to. She did love her mother in law and she would be with her till she closed her eyes, it was the least she could do after the woman had been a constant shoulder to cry and rely on. The teenager nodded her head, made her excuses to the elderly people and left.

The elder Mrs Hanayama was in and out of consciousness, her body was stiff to the point that it almost looked like rigamortis had already set in though she was alive. It was evident that she would be dead in less than five hours. 

Kaoru was sat by her side with his hand clutching hers and his head resting on the side of her bed. He wanted to hold on and feel the warmth of his mother for as long as her body would allow. 

The door slid open and the boy looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway looking the most awkward he had ever seen her in all the time he had known her.Clearing his throat he beckoned her into the room.   
“ Come in.”  
She nodded and closed the door gently quickly taking up the space at the other side of his mother's bed.   
Not knowing what to say and much less what to do the girl stood in silence looking down at the older woman.   
They didn’t speak just quietly watched her as the hours went by and doctor after doctor came in and checked her morphine and health stats.   
“ It won’t be long now.” they all said and the two teens could do nothing but nod and gently attend to the dying woman. Stroking her hand and fluffing her pillows to make sure she was comfortable. 

Mrs Hanayama’s eyes opened slightly and she smiled at them “We’ll be fine dears.” she whispered before closing her eyes and slowly drifting away. 

The heart monitor flatlined and Emika closed her eyes in sorrow, her head flopping to her chest. She had wanted her husband to suffer but she had not meant like this.In the back of her mind she had always thought that his mother would have pulled through and gotten better. This was not how she wanted him to understand her pain at his actions toward her grandfather. 

Kaoru growled and slammed his fist into a wall. “ Are you happy now?” he questioned storming over to her like the juggernaut he was and squeezing her chin for her to look up at him. “ I kill your grandfather on this day and my mother dies on it too. Is your thirst for blood done now?”

Her eyes narrowed like the snake woman that governed her family and she stared at him.   
“ Is it you in that bed dead?” She hissed “ Do not dare repeat what you just said to me or you will find you will follow your mother more swiftly than imagined. I loved her and I did not want her to die” She wrenched herself away from him and walked to the door “ I will forgive you in your grief and make the arrangements for her funeral. Do not tempt me to make arrangements for yours as well.”


	6. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elders of the Hanayama family make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm going to stop saying i'm going to try better with updating. It getting tiring even for me. I'm sorry. I actually write myself into a wall quite alot and then i have to go away from the project for awhile to think how to undo my mistake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

It had been five months since the death of the older Mrs Hanayama and the Elders were getting anxious. The constant back and forth between the raging Medusa and the steadfast sentinel went on day and night. It was clear that no reconciliation would be happening between the two any time soon.   
‘ This can’t continue. We need heirs. If the Tomizawa refuses to do her duty, then we will just need to bring in another woman.’ Daishi, Hanayama’s great uncle said with a frown as he looked around the meeting hall.   
The sound of approval filled the air.   
‘ I will go to Kaoru now to discuss this matter.’ Standing up the old man brushed himself down before walking to the door of the room.   
Yui who had been spying for her mistress and her mother made a mad but silent dash from the door and down the hall. As she came to a halt by Emika’s rooms she took a deep breath and steeled herself what was about to come.   
She held out her hand and gently tapped on the door.  
‘Emika-chan, Lucinda-San I am back with news.’ She said looking around the hall to see if any of the other servants were listening.   
‘Come in Yui.’ Came the voice of Emika, much warmer to her friend and maid than to anyone else barring her mother in the mansion. The other teen wasted no time in moving into the room and sitting in the vacant space between the mother and daughter.  
‘What news?’ Lucinda asked as she placed down a cup of tea in front of the young girl. ‘What are they planning?’  
‘Well.’ Yui said as she looked down at her cup, the green liquid shining. ‘Daichi-san suggested that another wife be brought in to...’ she paused for a moment before looking her friend dead in the eye ‘to produce an heir for the family.’   
The pestle that was held firmly in Emika’s hand crumbled to pieces and her eyes flashed dangerously. ‘Really?’ She said rhetorically ‘Well I know for a fact that won’t happen. He wouldn’t dear insult me like that.’  
The two other inhabitants in the room shared a look but decided to say nothing as they watched the Medusa start to stew over the information just received. 

Daichi strolled through the halls of the Hanayama mansion with a smile on his face. He had of course noticed the young servant at the door of the meeting room and he was certain that she was now somewhere spilling all the information to her mistress. Good. That is what he wanted. Perhaps that would get her to re-evaluate her stance in the family.  
Pushing open the door of Karou’s office he moved past the guards without blinking an eye and plopped himself down on a chair.   
‘ You need to get a mistress.’ He said to his great nephew matter of factly. ‘ One that will bear the future Hanayama heirs.’   
Kaoru looked up from the papers at his desk with a blank expression. ‘No.’  
The elder man huffed and stroked his goatee. ‘ Why no. Is it because your still holding out that you can win back the love of your dear wife? Your not a stupid boy. You know that will never happen.’   
‘It could.’   
The older man huffed a laugh. “Yes, and Japan is in the Caribbean Sea. Listen I am telling you this as a curtesy, the rest of the elders agree, and we will have someone in place by the end of the month. You should get used to the idea. “  
With that Daichi left from the room leaving Karou with no chance to answer.


End file.
